zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Goes On And On
Every once in a while, Nick and Judy had a chance to take a break from their job and do more enjoyable activities in their hometown. At the elementary school of Bunnyburrow, there had been a medieval themed weekend. Because the actor troupe hadn´t made it there to perform a stage play for the entire school, Judy decided to volunteer for the same school she had been in during her childhood. Judy and her husband were allowed to pick whatever theme for the play there. She and Nick decided to perform there as Robin Hood and Maid Marian, which had been a huge success in the school. The timeless tale of courage and love appealed pretty much to everyone. At the moment, Nick and Judy were taking a stroll home from the school. Night had fallen already, and the moon shined gorgeously down to the forest they were in. Sporting the green tunic and feathered cap of the legendary outlaw, Nick held his wife by the paw as they enjoyed their stroll together. Judy herself had dressed up in the pink gown and veiled headdress of Maid Marian. “What a night. I never took drama classes like you did, but I really enjoyed being in the play too. And of course, you were a most lovely damsel there”, Nick bowed at Judy. “Thanks. You were amazing as Robin Hood too, that role was like made for you. Ah, who needs a boring bunny prince when I can have a handsome rogue like you?” Judy smiled warmly at him. Nick nodded as he admired the nightly forest scenery around him. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Judy in fancy restaurants, pools or on the ballroom floor, sometimes a simple setting like this was just enough to awaken a certain romantic feeling in him. “Oh, I almost forgot how I loved that story myself when I was a child. Romance and adventure unlike anything I ever saw before. Makes me wish our life was like that too”, the fox held his prop sword. “Well to be fair, our life has a lot of that too”, Judy looked into his warm green eyes. “Good point. It was a wonderful play anyway. Too bad we didn´t have a minstrel to sing for the play too. Would´ve loved to see someone to bring the atmosphere to it the right way”, Nick thought. Looking at the moonlight forest and the fireflies flying around, the rabbit looked coyly at her husband. “I think I know the right way, darling”, she said. “What do you mean?” Nick wondered. Suddenly, Judy started to sing. ''Love, it seems like only yesterday ''You were just a child at play ''Now you´re all grown up inside of me ''Oh how fast those moments flee Nick was instantly moved by this that he almost got misty. Judy very rarely sang, especially in a serious manner, but when she did, it made him almost speechless. The song had a lot of truth to it too. Nick and Judy´s friendship had started with childlike playfulness, from witty banter in a car to pillow fights. Those moments had fled fast indeed as their platonic friendship had matured into something more. ''Once we watched a lazy world go by ''Now the days seem to fly ''Life is brief, but when it´s gone ''Love goes on and on As she kept singing, Judy had the kindest smile imaginable on her rabbit face. That was the look of someone who was grateful of everything that had happened between the two. She loved Nick more than anything that had led to those moments. The fox and the rabbit moved to the center of the forest and locked into an embrace. Nick didn´t say a word, Judy´s song told everything he felt too for her. ''Love will live ''Love will last ''Love goes on and on ''Once we watched a lazy world go by ''Now the days seem to fly ''Life is brief, but when it´s gone ''Love goes on and on Nick closed his eyes in bliss as he felt Judy kiss him on the lips. She really had a way to get him in the mood for something like this, regardless of the situation. Judy was feeling tired, so Nick offered to carry his wife in his arms for the rest of the way home. It didn´t take long until they were there. Inside, Nick and Judy got out of their stage costumes and put their nightwear on. Nick had his cozy robe while Judy had her black babydoll nightwear on. Getting mugs of hot chocolate for each other, they got wrapped in a warm blanket as they sat by their fireside together. “You´ll always be a hero to me even more in real life than on the stage”, Judy felt the fox´s warm heart beating as he licked her ear. “You´re the hero type more. I was the handsome scoundrel, didn´t you say so?” Nick growled mischievously. Judy giggled as the fox tickled her too. “I´ll show you!” she pounced him. The two wrestled playfully underneath the blanket until Judy got the upper hand. Pinning Nick down, she kissed him again. “Looks like the Prince of Thieves just met his match”, she laughed. “You´re right, Carrots. I surrender before someone as lovely as you”, Nick held her tight. The fox may have been an unbeatable rogue, but even he had to yield in front of someone as irresistible as Judy. The rabbit smiled gently at him. The childlike playfulness was still present in the two after all even after their marriage. “You´re such a darling, Nick. Oh…its time”, Judy yawned adorably as she started to feel sleepy. Nick was feeling tired too. It was time for the Hopps couple to go to sleep. Wrapping the blanket around the couple, Judy snuggled up closer to her husband as he wrapped his paws around her body and tail around her feet. That was the traditional way of Nick cuddling his beloved rabbit as they slept. Judy always loved resting her head next to Nick´s handsome chest and shoulders. It beat even the coziest pillow in the world any day in her book. “Goodnight, my sweet Marian”, he whispered as he nuzzled her shoulders. “Goodnight, my dashing Robin”, Judy answered, feeling blissful in his arms. Nick and Judy shared one more goodnight kiss together before falling asleep. The two lied on a blanket on the floor instead of their bed this time, but it didn´t matter to them. The warmth of the fireplace combined with the warmness in their hearts was more than enough. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Songfics Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Fanon Category:Stories